


Standalone Clown

by blu_rin



Category: Arlequin, DIAURA, Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: A bohóc egyedül volt, kiskirály az önnön traumáiból építkező kastélyában. Az erőművész viszont megtalálta őt, és herceggé tette kettejük birodalmában.bétázza: Naru (wattpad - narunin)





	1. Az első éjszaka

A lemenő nap fénye narancssárgán festette meg az esővíztől ázott sínpárt, az ég teteje már halovány sötétkékbe fordult, parányi fehér fényként pislákoltak rajta a csillagok. Már igazán illet volna égniük a lámpáknak a kopottas, zöld oszlopok tetején, azonban mégsem kapcsolhatták fel őket. Áram nélkül a villanykörték nem működhettek, nem mondhattak ellent a fizika törvényeinek.   
Egy feketébe és vérvörösbe öltözött alak sétált végig a síneken, bőrcsizmája cuppogó hangjai visszhangoztak minden lépténél. Tekintetét mereven előre szegezte, egyenesen a vidámpark alig kétszáz méterre lévő bejáratára. A bejáratra, amelynek közelében nemrég ólálkodott valaki. Nem tetszett neki, hogy valaki az ő szentélyébe, az ő kálváriájának helyszínére próbált bejutni. Sosem tűrte a kíváncsi kamaszokat, akik kísérteties kalandokra vágytak.  
A városban azt rebesgették, hogy a park el volt átkozva. Az átok azonban ő maga volt. Minden reggel könnyek közt, rémálmokból ébredt, aztán leült a fésülködőasztalához, hogy az egyik könnyet fekete festékkel az arccsontjára mázolja. Utána hatalmas szempillákat varázsolt magának, végül vörös rúzzsal fejeztbe a ténykedését. Az összképet két hagymaformájú, felcsatolható mű haj tette teljessé, melyeket szőke tincsei közé rögzített. Csak ezek után következett a jelmez. A csípőjénél merevítővel kiszélesedő bőranyag tökéletesen követte testének férfias vonalait. Fájdalmasan könnyű volt benne mozogni, ám nyáron gyűlölte az egészet, ugyanis, amikor hajnalhasadtával visszatért, az izzadtság szúrós szaga lengte körül.   
Most viszonylag hűvös, koratavaszi estének nézett elébe. A szorosan egymás mellett sorakozó, azonos szélességű, ám különböző stílusú és színű házak mentén sétálva közeledett a bejárat felé. Tudta, hogy látogatója ugyanezt az utat fogja megtenni, egyelőre azonban bátorságot gyűjtött magának.   
Kecses mozdulattal fordult be az egyik házhoz, majd felemelte a földön lévő megafont. Nem fordított rá különösebb figyelmet, hogy letisztítsa, csak sarkon fordult, végig ment a sínek mentén, majd kinyitotta az egyik házikó ajtaját. Amaz belül üres volt, sivár, recsegő padlódeszkákkal és hatalmas pókhálókkal. Őt mégsem zavarta a mocsok, hanem a poros ablaküveghez lépett, ahonnan figyelni kezdte az utcát. A vékony üveg egyáltalán nem szűrte a hangokat.   
Pár percet kellett várnia, mire a látogatója feltűnt a síneken lépkedve, neki mégis másodperceknek tűnt. Az ember egy idő után hozzászokott az ő lassú életmódjához. A torka kiszáradt, ahogy végig mérte a közeledő férfit. Nála pár centivel magasabb volt, a haja szintén szőke, pár árnyalattal sötétebb csupán, ahogy a csillagok fényénél meg tudta állapítani. Erős árnyékok vetődtek az arcára, kiemelve éles arcvonásait, telt ajkát. Ruhája fedetlen hagyta a karjait, láttatva a kidolgozott izmokat. Még sosem tudhatott magának ilyen látogatót. Az ajkai elé emelte a megafont, és nevetni kezdett. Az idegen férfi összerezzent, körbe nézett, hátha megleli a hang forrását.   
Elmosolyodott az ismeretlen reakcióján, aztán sarkon fordult, és végig lépkedve a recsegő parkettákon, távozott a hátsó kijáraton. Tudta, mi lesz a férfi következő állomása, ezért sietős, ám mégis nesztelen léptekkel indult el a körhintáig. A szerkezet idén ünnepelte az ötvenedik évfordulóját, na, nem éppen a működésének, inkább, ha úgy tetszik, a fennállásának. Nyolc darab, tűhegyes végű fémrúd alkotta a formáját a körhintának, ezekből indultak ki a sormintával díszített fémrudak, melyek a vörös-fehérre festett tető alapját adták. A rozsdás lovacskák kopott festése alól előbúvó acél mindig az elmúlásra hívta fel a figyelmét, a dicsőség tovaszálltára.   
Elbújt az egyik ló mögé, pontosan az árnyékba helyezkedve, ujjai végig táncolták a megafon markolatját. A szíve hevesen vert a közelgő izgalom végett, ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy dübörgő pulzussal emelte a szájához a szerkentyűt. A férfi megállt, alig pár méterre a körhintától.   
Ismét nevetett, ezúttal igyekezett valami olyan dologra gondolni, amelytől a kacaj csak úgy gurgulázott elő a torkából, meg kellett kapaszkodnia a középen lévő oszlopba, különben összeesett volna, úgy rázta a testét a nevetés. Viszont hiába mindez, az idegen csak nem mozdult, sőt. Tett előre pár lépést, aztán mikor a nevetés elhalt, halkan, akárcsak a szél suttogása, megszólalt.   
– Látlak, bohóc.   
Aznap éjjel nem harsant fel többször a kacaj. Az ismeretlen férfi távozott a vidámparkból.


	2. A második éjszaka

Vidám nevetés, élénk pasztellszínek, kecses mozdulatok, vendégsereg. Majd zuhanás, hosszú, őrjítő zuhanás, velőt rázó sikoly, és mindent vörös vér borított.  
Verejtékben úszva ébredt meg álmából, saját zihálásán kívül csak a túlvilági sikoltás visszhangzott a fejében. Nyelt egyet, aztán beletúrt szőke tincsei közé. Feljebb tornászta magát az ágyon ülőhelyzetbe, majd a balján lévő komódhoz kapott, és remegő kezekkel emelte le onnan a poharát, benne az odakészített vízzel. Nagyokat kortyolt, ádámcsutkája sebesen mozgott, miközben lenyelte a folyadékot, majd halk koppanással tette vissza a poharat a helyére.  
Gépiesen tápászkodott fel az ágyról, tekintetét a lakókocsi fapadlóján lévő kopottas szőnyegre helyezve, amely kissé szúrta meztelen talpát. Meztelen combjain azonnal megjelent a libabőr, de nem törődött vele, hanem leguggolt a komód mellé, és kinyitotta az ajtaját. Még öt palack víz volt benne, ami erre a hétre talán ki is tart neki. Sóhajtva tápászkodott fel, és lépett odébb egy lépéssel. A konyhaszekrények, amelyek a már használaton kívüli, mégis rendszeresen takarított apró mosogató felett voltak, szintén jól szolgáltak. Pár csomag ízesített, szárított kenyér, egy zacskó zsemle, szárított magvak, továbbá pár darab alma. Kivett a zacskóból egy zsemlét, illetve egy almát is, aztán visszaült az ágyára, és csendben falatozni kezdett.  
Miután végzett sivár reggelijével, a komód tetején lévő malacperselyhez nyúlt, és a tenyerére öntötte annak tartalmát. Amikor a vidámpark bezárt, a malac tele volt, sőt, még máshová is tudott tenni a pénzből. De annak már két éve, most pedig egyre közelebb ereszkedett a fejéhez Damoklész kardja. Körülbelül három hét, és kezdődhet a koplalás, amelynek csak a halál vethet keserű véget. Elszorult a torka, majd elhessegette az érzést. Három hét. Addig még van ideje kitalálni, egyáltalán hol szeretne meghalni a parkon belül. Bizarr dolog volt ez, már megfordult a fejében a körhinta, az óriáskerék töve, de még az egyik színes ház is. Minden, kivéve a saját lakókocsiját, ahol ült.  
A bejárat felett lévő, apró órára pillantott. Még rengeteg ideje volt napnyugtáig, így a mosogatóval szemben lévő szekrényhez lépett. Rendkívül szűk, két embernyi szabad hely volt csupán köztük, de neki, pláne alacsony termetének, ez tökéletesen megfelelt. A szekrényben egy fogason lógott a ruhája, mellette gondosan bezacskózva a mű haj. Alattuk kisebb könyvkupacok voltak, innen emelte most fel a legfelsőt, amelyből körülbelül a negyedénél egy apró, megfakult papírlap állt ki. Sóhajtva kuporodott vissza az ágyára, és elhúzta a vékony anyagból készült függönyt a jobb oldalon, így a lakókocsit teljesen körbe vonta a fényár. Párnáját a háta mögé polcolta, a takarót hanyagul a lábaira vetette, és olvasni kezdett.  
Gyorsan teltek az órák, hamarosan be kellett csuknia a könyvet, ugyanis a nap fénye már kezdett veszíteni az erejéből, neki pedig jelenése volt. Letette hát az ágyára, majd levetette magáról bő, szürke pulóverét, hogy aztán belepréselje magát a bohócjelmezébe. Szerencsétlenkedett egy darabig a hátsó cipzárral, de az évek meg a rutin megsegítették őt, így hamar dobta vissza magát az ágyára, majd a komód egyetlen fiókjából kivett egy apró tükröt, rúzst és szemceruzát. Már mindegyik erősen fogyóban volt, az utolsók a készletéből. Érezte a vég napjait, ahogy könnyet pingált a szeme alá. Végül felcsatolta a két szőke hajtömeget a fejére, aztán kilépett a lakókocsiból. A megafont most a lépcső mellett hagyta, amely a kocsi bejáratához vezetett fel, és ismét a kezébe vette.  
Ezúttal korábban odaért, mint előző este, így a sínpár végén álldogálva várta, hogy lemenjen végül a nap. Amikor ez olyan tíz perc után megtörtént, most az előző esti ház szembe szomszédjába lépett be. A mai kalandot az óriáskerékre tervezte, akárki is volt a látogatója. Márpedig az évek során már megtanulta, hogy minden este jönnek hozzá, kamaszok, újságírók vagy más, kíváncsi szellemű emberek. A tegnapi férfi látogatása azonban nem hagyta nyugodni. Az idegen látta őt, látta a sziluettjét, és ez egészen felzaklatta őt.  
Mégsem lepődött meg, amikor a férfi ugyanabban a ruhában, mint előző este, elsétált a ház előtt, ahol rejtőzött. Már-már idegesen emelte a szája elé a megafont, hogy belekacagjon, de a hangja megremegett időközben. Fogalma sem volt, miért történik ez, így átkozódva vonult ki a hátsó bejáraton. Nem érdekelte, hogy a férfi követi e, lábai automatikusan vitték őt az óriáskerék felé, ahol egy pillantással ellenőrizte a legalsó fülkéből a két szomszédos felé futó zsinegeket, mielőtt bemászott volna. Az aljára kuporodott, és addig várt, amíg hangosodó léptek zaja nem ütötte meg a fülét. A férfi alig pár méterre állhatott a keréktől, valószínűleg azt vizslatta.  
Reszketve emelte fel a megafont, aztán talán életében először, mióta rémes kacajként kísértett a vidámparkban, megszólalt. A hangja remegő sziszegés volt csupán, szinte köze sem lehetett ahhoz, amilyen valójában volt. Mégis úgy érezte, hogy azzal, ha megtöri a saját magának felállított szabályt, nem tesz semmi rosszat.  
– Tűnés!  
A szavak maró savként törtek elő a szájából, miközben megrántotta a fülkéjében lévő két zsinórvéget. A szomszédos ajtók sebesen kinyíltak, és lendületesen csapódtak vissza. Csak rángatta őket, mint valami őrült szellem, amikor halk hang vegyült bele a fém zajába. Döbbenetében megálltak a kezei, és csak fülelt.  
– Tudod, elképzeltelek téged. Amint odafent ülsz, az óriáskerék legmagasabban lévő fülkéjén, a kerék csak áll, sosem mozdul, a lenti világ pedig változik körülötted. A vendégek a parkban folyamatosan váltakoznak, a kisebbek felnőnek, legközelebb pedig már a saját gyerekeikkel térnek ide vissza, te pedig csak ülsz odafent, békésen iszogatod a teád, miközben minden más lesz, kivéve téged. Mindenkinek megy tovább az élete, a tiéd viszont, akárcsak a kerék, egyhelyben áll. Tényleg ezt akarod csinálni?  
Az idegen hangja lágy mézként csorgott az agyába, a szavai azonban tőrként hasítottak sebzett szívébe, feltépték a hegeket, amelyeket már rég semmisnek nyilvánított. Könnyek csordultak ki a szeméből, elmosva a sminkjét, a keze ökölbe szorult. Dühösen emelte fel a megafont, és már szólt volna bele valami sértőt, ami elrejtheti, mekkora hatással voltak rá a szavak, de csak a levegőt kapkodva zokogott, és szipogott. A megafon kiesett a kezéből, hangos csörömpöléssel érve földet mellette.  
Közeledő léptek hallatszottak, egy csizma hangjai talán, ahogy az idegen férfi felsétált az emelvényre, és egyenesen az ő fülkéje felé tartott. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, aztán az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt, az ismeretlen pedig rávetette magát, csuklóit két oldal a feje mellé szorította. Felszisszent, ajkai remegtek, ahogy a másik arcára nézett. A sötétebb szőke tincsek kócosan hullottak füstösen sminkelt, mogyoróbarna szemébe, orra ívelt volt, ajkai teltek, vonásai lágyak, mégis markánsnak tűntek. Elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy a csillogó tekintet az övét kereste.  
Az idegen hümmögve törölte le hüvelykujjával az egyik futó könnycseppet az arcáról, pontosan a festett csepp közepéről. A keze meleg volt. Legszívesebben rászólt volna, hogy ne vegye el onnan, azonban minden, amit csak tudott, egy halk nyöszörgés volt csupán.  
– Yo-ka vagyok – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Erőművész egy vándorcirkuszban. Remélem, nem szorítalak túl erősen – lazított a fogásán –, de tegnap óta szeretnélek közelebbről is megnézni magamnak. Azt mondták a városban, hogy kísértet lakik itt, azonban te igencsak valósnak tűnsz. Meg ártalmatlannak, de ezt ne vedd sértésnek.  
Alig érzékelte a szavakat, sokkal inkább lefoglalta Yo-ka kellemes hangszíne. A lakókocsiban lévő szürke pulóverére emlékeztette lágyságával és különös melegségével. Mintha nem a latexruhát, hanem azt viselte volna, nemcsak a felsőtestén, hanem egészen a lábujja hegyétől a feje búbjáig.  
– Aki – nyögte ki a saját nevét hosszas bambulás után, arcára pír szökött, amint Yo-ka mosolya kiszélesedett. Hirtelen állt fel, aztán kilépett a fülkéből, kezét Aki felé nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse. A bohóc tenyere nyirkos volt, ahogy Yo-ka bőréhez ért.  
– Ó – mérte végig Yo-ka vigyorogva, miután kisegítette a fülkéből –, alacsonyabb vagy, mint emlékeztem. Az ott fémdrót a csípődnél, ugye? – pillantott Aki ruhájának alsó részére, mire a férfi bólintott, de nem szólalt meg. Az erőművész tovább folytatta a mondókáját, úgy tűnt, szeretne vele beszélgetni. Idejét sem tudta, mikor volt utoljára ilyen társasága az elmúlt két évben. Talán sosem.  
– Tudnál mesélni egy kicsit magadról? – indítványozta Yo-ka, fejével a park többi része felé intett. – Közben sétálhatnánk is, ha nem bánod. Úgy talán könnyebb.  
Aki bólintott, és megindult a hullámvasút felé. Egy darabig kereste a szavakat, aztán végül kissé reszelősen, de megszólalt.  
– Két éve lakom itt egyedül. Előtte a park… virágzott. Rengeteg ember járt hozzánk hétköznapokon és hétvégeken is. Bohócként dolgoztam, a gyerekek egyik kedvence voltam, főleg a kisfiúké, aki pedig a kislányok példaképe volt, az a húgom. Kötéltáncosként élt, a lakókocsija az enyém mellett volt.  
Megállt a hullámvasút mellett. Innen már látta a saját kocsiját, az ajkai megremegtek. Nehezen beszélt Annáról, mindennél nehezebben.  
– Aztán tudod, a kötelek nem tartanak ki örökké, ő pedig mindenféle segédeszköz, háló nélkül sétált a föld felett. Lezuhant, a parkot pedig bezárták – suttogta, szemét szúrni kezdték a könnyek, ám próbálta visszatartani őket. Nem sikerült. Érezte, amint Yo-ka közelebb lép hozzá, az erőművész testéből áradó hő mintha megpiszkálta volna parázsként pislákoló lelkét. Utált sírni. Utált a húga miatt sírni.  
– Sajnálom – suttogta Yo-ka, ujjai megcirógatták Akit a gerince mentén. A férfi megborzongott, de nem lépett távolabb, hanem lakókocsija felé meredt. Hűvös szellő suhant végig a parkon, ő pedig hirtelen fázni kezdett. Bár a kocsiban nem volt fűtés, ellenben mindig rengeteg takaró állt a szolgálatára. Hirtelen visszavágyott közéjük, olyan elemi erő húzta őt arrafelé, mint még soha. Egy szót sem szólt a másik férfihoz, egyszerűen csak megindult a lakókocsi felé. Az erőművész követte őt.  
– Itt lakom – szólalt meg egyszer csak Aki, még önmagát is meglepve, amikor megállt a kis fémlépcső előtt. Kíváncsian fordult hátra, hogy láthassa Yo-ka reakcióját. A férfi hitetlenkedve mérte végig a kissé kopottas járművet, arcán vegyes érzelmek tükröződtek. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan képes valaki ebben úgy élni, hogy láthatólag nincs pénze fűtésre. Ő is ugyanilyenben lakott, ez tény, de ahogy elnézte, százszor különb körülmények között. Nem is gondolta volna, két lakókocsi között lehetséges e ekkora különbség.  
– Mégis mit csinálsz télen? – tette fel a kérdést. Aki vállat vont. Igazából, evidensnek találta a rengeteg takaróját, mégsem lepődött meg. Úgy gondolta, a férfi rengeteg dologra lehetett kíváncsi, ezért kissé furcsának ható mozdulattal gesztikulált a bejárat felé.  
– Bemehetünk, ha szeretnéd – kerülte el a választ. – Ott mindenre megpróbálok értelmesen felelni, ha tudok – motyogta, és meg sem várva Yo-ka reakcióját, fellépkedett azon a pár lépcsőfokon, majd belökte az ajtót. A férfi követte őt.  
Akinak fogalma sem volt, mégis mit kezdhetne újdonsült vendégével, ezért inkább a komódon lévő gyertyához lépett, és meggyújtotta azt, hogy fény árassza el az apró helyiséget. A két évvel ezelőtti baleset óta senki sem járt nála, kivéve talán azt a kóbor macskát, akit tavaly télen vett magához. Az állat egyedül kóborolt a park bejárata előtt, étlen szomjan, Aki pedig megosztotta vele, amije volt, egyszóval mindent. A kicsiny kocsit, az ételt meg az italt is. Fájt neki, amikor tavasszal a macska kisétált a park bejáratán. Nem sokkal később a városban elcsípett egy beszélgetésfoszlányt egy kislány és az anyukája között. A télen elszökött, ám nemrég megkerült cicájukról volt szó. Aki szívét megmelengette a boldogság, amiért végül látszólag jó helye lett az ő kis barátjának.  
Az ágyra ült, és egy darabig nézte Yo-kát, amint a férfi megszemléli a lakókocsi szűkös belső terét. Hirtelen zavarba ejtőnek érezte, hogy ő ül, míg a másik áll, ezért odébb csúszott a paplanon, és megpaskolta a mellette lévő anyagot. Az erőművész vette a jelet, egyből helyet foglalt. Akit megcsapta a testéből áradó hő, szemei a férfi fedetlen bicepszére kalandoztak, aztán gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét, amikor Yo-ka felé fordult.  
– Szóval… Hogyan szerzel kaját?  
Aki nyelt egyet, és igyekezett nem a férfi szemeibe nézni, ahogy válaszolt. Valamiért zavarba hozta a közelsége, a nyugalom, a vidámság, amelyet sugárzott.  
– Van még némi pénzem a vidámparkos időkből – bökött a persely felé. – Bár már nincs sok, de felveszek valami olyan göncöt, amiben elvegyülök a többi ember között. Tudod, egyszerűen csak nem akarom, hogy megismerjenek, és sajnáljanak Anna miatt – túrt bele a hajába, ügyet sem vetve a félrecsúszó mű hajakra. – Azt hiszik elköltöztem. Néha lemegyek venni valami keveset, de ennyi.  
Bár nem akart többet mondani most erről, ha szeretett volna, se ment volna neki, Yo-ka ugyanis egy finom mozdulattal megsimította a combját. Hiába akarta ezzel a támogatását kifejezni, Aki gerince mentén szikrák pattogtak végig.  
– Az a persely nem fog kitartani örökké – jegyezte meg Yo-ka a legnagyobb problémát, amellyel a bohóc jelenleg is küszködött. – Eldöntötted, mi lesz utána?  
Aki megrázta a fejét, ennek ellenére még is válaszolt.  
– Éhen halok, azt hiszem – erőltetett az arcára egy halovány, ám keserű mosolyt, ellenben az erőművész vonásai egy szemvillanás alatt keményedtek meg.  
– Badarság – motyogta, majd tekintetét összeakasztotta Akiéval. Egy szemvillanás alatt történt az egész, egyikük sem tudta felidézni, pontosan mikor hajolt rá Yo-ka a másik férfi ajkaira, és csókolta meg őt, lágyan, mégis határozottan. Az erőművész ajkai puhák voltak, a nyelve édes, Aki pedig ráébredt, hogy talán érdemes lenne egy kicsit tovább élni.


	3. A harmadik éjszaka

Aki másnap alig bírt koncentrálni a könyvére, pedig mindent megtett, de hiába. Gondolatai minden úton Yo-ka mellett horgonyoztak le. A férfi ajkainak emléke a sajátján, a karjai a dereka köré fonódva – mind elterelték a figyelmét az előtte álló délutánról, és egyre csak növelték az este iránti vágyakozását. Hiszen az erőművész megígérte neki: a mai nap ismét eljön hozzá. Bár egy valami aggasztotta őt, mivel a cirkusznak, amelynél Yo-ka dolgozott, ezen a napon volt az utolsó fellépése. Másnap reggel tovább állnak a következő városba. Aki gondolni sem bírt erre.   
Amikor sötétedni kezdett, elbizonytalanodott a jelmezét illetően. Szeretett volna megnyílni a másik férfi előtt az utolsó éjszakán, mégis afféle biztonságot, magabiztosságot kölcsönzött neki a latex forró ölelése a testén. Nagyot nyelve bújt bele az öltözékébe, ám a sminket ezúttal hanyagolta, csak a mű hajat csatolta fel gondosan a fejére. Ahogy a csizmája sarka kopogott a lakókocsi padlóján, egyre inkább bízott önmagában. Végig tudja csinálni ezt az estét.   
Meglepte, amikor kilépve szűkös otthonából, a lépcsőtől alig pár méterre látta sétálni Yo-kát. A férfi a cipője orrával egy kavicsot piszkált, Aki érkezésére azonban felkapta a fejét, és elmosolyodott. Közelebb sétált hozzá, a bohóc szíve pedig felvette lépéseinek gyors ritmusát. Yo-ka csókja ismét végig bizsergette a testét, ujjai pár röpke pillanatig a tarkóját cirógatták. Nem tudta volna körül írni az érzéseket, amelyek megrohanták őt, mégsem mondott nekik ellent.   
– Jó téged látni – suttogta az erőművész, Aki pedig önkéntelen is befejezte a mondatot a fejében – utoljára. A torkában lévő hatalmas gombóc a kétszeresére dagadt, hiába próbált küzdeni ellene. Tulajdonképpen, ezért nem akart emberek közé menni. Félt a kötődéstől, attól, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elpattanhat a fonál, amely valaki mással köti össze.   
– Mit szeretnél csinálni? – kérdezte Yo-ka, arca csupa boldogság, kezét pedig óvatosan a férfi tenyerébe csúsztatta. Aki rendezte a vonásait, száját óvatos mosolyra húzta. Volt pár ötlete, amelyek közül egyszerűen nem tudott választani. Lágyan megszorította Yo-ka kezét, aztán vezetni kezdte a körhinta felé. A bőre bizsergett ott, ahol a férfi bőréhez ért, léptei légiesnek hatottak a mámortól, melyet Yo-ka közelsége okozott számára.   
Aki szinte már gyermeki boldogsággal a vonásain ült fel az egyik kopottas lóra, míg Yo-ka az övé előtti fémállatot szemelte ki, hogy aztán Akival szemben helyezkedhessen el. A bohóc átkarolta a szerkezet nyakát, és a fej mögül pislogott az erőművészre.   
– Milyen a cirkusz? – tette fel az eszébe ötlő első kérdést, bár fogalma sem volt, mégis mire kíváncsi pontosan. Remélte, hogy Yo-ka nem kérdez vissza, hanem egyből a válasszal rukkol elő. Szerencséjére nem csalódott a férfiban.   
– Meglepően családias – kopogtatta meg a ló combcsontját a mutatóujjával. – Tudod, mindenki közel áll a másikhoz, rengeteget tudunk egymásról, pedig viszonylag sokan vagyunk. Ezért aztán a munka sem olyan vészes. Jó, mondjuk én spéci sokat edzek, meg formában kell tartanom magam, de sokkal könnyebb ez az egész, ha közben barátok, afféle családtagok vesznek körül.   
Aki bólintott egyet. Emlékezett, amikor Anna az egyik alacsony korláton sétálgatott, ő pedig mellette gyakorolta két labdával a zsonglőrködést. Azóta már tízet is képes egyszerre a levegőben tartani, Anna pedig valószínűleg már cigánykerekeket csinálna a rúdon. Aki gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot. Most nem szabadott a húgára gondolnia, elrontania az utolsó estéjét ezzel a férfival.   
– Itt is hasonló volt a helyzet – nézett Yo-ka szemébe, miközben igyekezett a puszta gondolataival eltűntetni az orcáin nagy valószínűséggel felbukkanó pírt, bár a sötétben valószínűleg egyáltalán nem látszódott belőle semmi. Mégiscsak a büszkeségének kérdéses harca volt ez.   
– Gondolom. Van kedved mást is mutatni nekem? Eléggé hűvösek ezek a lovak, a végén még felfázunk – csúszott le a férfi a fémtestről, majd sétált Aki mellé. Kezeit invitálóan nyújtotta a másik felé, mire a bohóc kissé bizonytalanul, de elfogadta azt, és simán ért földet a vidámpark kavicsos talaján. Szinte teljesen automatikusan indult meg az egyik legkedvesebb helyszíne felé, amelyet már régóta nem látogatott. Remélte, hogy Yo-ka tetszését is el fogja nyerni a hely, ezért megszaporázta a lépteit.   
A mesekastély vidám, mégis az este sötétjében kissé fenyegető árnyékot vetett rájuk, ahogy Aki a kapujához érve végig mérte az épületet. Talán egy hónapja, amikor letakarította benne a pókhálókat, kifényesítette a tükröket. Remélte, hogy valamelyest még mindig tart a kastély enteriőrjének varázsa. A kapu tátongó feketeséget sejtetett előttük, mire a férfi az ajkába harapott. Nem akarta a másikat vakságban vezetni, ezért hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megfordult, és mélyen a férfi szemeibe nézett. Amaz szinte rögtön bezárta a távolságot testük között, ajkai hívogatóan táncoltak a bohócéi felett. Aki nyelt egyet, mielőtt beszélni kezdett volna.  
– Bemegyek egy pár percre, addig várj meg itt – suttogta, majd egy pillanatra összeérintette a szájukat. Bizsergés töltötte el, pillái megrezzentek. – Kérlek – tette hozzá, azzal sarkon fordult, és besietett a kastélyba. Remélte, hogy a gyufásdoboz, amelyet a kapualjba rejtett el még megvan, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy nem tévedett. A sötét folyosó megrémítette, de összeszedte magát, majd meggyújtotta az első fáklyát. Ezek után könnyű dolga volt. Végig sétált a folyosón, egészen a tükörteremig, ahol a négy, tükörnélküli sarokban lévő kanócot lobbantotta lángra. A varázslatos ragyogás szinte már éterien csillant meg az üveglapokon, hiába a vékony porréteg, ő pedig elégedetten indult vissza az erőművészhez. Yo-ka szemei felcsillantak, ahogy Aki kilépett a kastélyból.   
– Szeretem a meglepetéseket – jelentette ki a férfi. A bohóc bólintott, majd elindultak befelé. Aki nem nézett hátra, pedig érezte a másik tekintetét a lapockájába fúródni. Megvolt a maga kis terve, amelyet nem akart semmi pénzért sem elvetni.   
– Mellesleg, sokkal helyesebb az arcod, amikor nem viselsz sminket – jegyezte meg Yo-ka, mielőtt beléptek volna a tükörterembe. Aki kíváncsian nézett hátra, orcáira pír szökött. Bók volt ez, nem is akármilyen, ráadásul a férfi lágy hangszíne, amellyel kimondta ezeket a szavakat, még intimebbé varázsolta a helyzetet. Akár egy csókot is megért volna, így hát a bohóc bátortalan lépett az erőművészhez, ajkaikat pedig egy röpke pillanatra érintette össze.   
– Van egy ötletem – fonta át karjaival a férfi derekát. – Keress meg – suttogta, azzal sarkon fordult, és beszaladt a tükrök közé. Igyekezett minél jobban elkeveredni az üveglapok hadában, kihívást adni a másiknak, ám nem állt meg, hanem ide-oda korzózott önnön képmásának folyosóin. Magában mosolyogva állapította meg, hogy fogalma sincs, hogyan keverednek majd ki innen.   
A szíve hevesen dobogott, amint hol jobbra, hol balra fordulva nyugtázta, Yo-ka még mindig nem találja őt. Az egyik saroknál azonban hirtelen két erős kar fonta körbe a testét, ő pedig rémülten fordult hátra. Az erőművész nem volt rest, egyből szenvedélyes csókba forrasztotta ajkaikat, amelybe Aki szinte teljesen magán kívül nyögött bele. Odavolt a gyönyörért, a testén végig száguldó bizsergések láncolatáért, gyomrának remegése csak még intenzívebbé varázsolta az élményt. Ujjai Yo-ka tarkójára simultak, a szőke tincsekkel játszadoztak, míg a másik férfi kezei szabadon fedeztek fel olyan területeket az ő testén, amelyeknek még a nevét sem tudta. Ennek ellenére cseppet sem bánta, amit tettek. Valamilyen boszorkányos oknál fogva a lapockája úgy simult Yo-ka tenyerébe, mintha odaöntötték volna, a férfi nyakának íve pedig bámulatosan illeszkedett az övébe, ajkaik a frissen készült kirakósjáték érzetét keltették. Nyelveik tánca heves keringőt járt, és az erőművész akárhányszor a szájpadlását érintette, Aki gerince mentén kellemes borzongás futott végig.   
– Nem tudok gondolkodni – motyogta a férfi Aki ajkaira, ágyékukat pedig sokat sejtetően préselte össze. A bohóc idáig észre sem vette, hogy mennyire feltüzelte őt az érintések és csókok rohama, most azonban kissé pironkodva ismerte el, miszerint többre vágyik ezeknél, mindenre szüksége van, amit Yo-ka nyújtani tud nekik.   
– Lakókocsi – suttogta Aki, mielőtt még a másik férfi újabb támadást indított volna az ajkai ellen, melyet ravaszul mosolyogva fogadott. Mielőtt meghalt volna, szeretett volna egy gyönyörű emléket a szívébe zárni, amelyre az utolsó lélegzeténél is bizseregve gondolhatott.   
Yo-ka összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, majd húzni kezdte a tükrök folyosóján, olyan rutinosan navigálva magukat, mintha minden egyes nap megtenné az utat. Aki egészen meglepődött, amikor pár perc múlva már a friss, éjszakai levegőn sétáltak tovább. A férfi pontosan tudta, merre keresse a lakókocsit, így nem sokkal később már az apró ágyon fekve csókolták, érintették egymást. Aki testének minden pontja lángra lobbant, ahogy Yo-ka ujjai felfedezték azokat a latexen keresztül. Bele se mert gondolni, mi lesz, ha lekerül róla a ruha. Talán eszét veszti a kéj még sosem tapasztalt hullámaitól.   
A latexruha szerkezete bonyolult volt, Yo-ka mégis olyan könnyedén bújtatta elő Aki felsőtestét, mintha csak egy jégkrémet bontott volna ki a csomagolásból. A férfi valóban úgy érezte, hogy tagjai menten elolvadnak, amikor előkerültek a latex izzadtságtól csúszós börtönéből. Felsóhajtott, és igyekezett úgy helyezkedni, hogy Yo-ka le tudja róla csúsztatni az egészet. Kíváncsian pillantott a férfira, amikor a jelmez lekerült róla, az erőművész pedig rögtön ostromolni kezdte az ajkait. Aki belenyögött a csókba, ujjaival erőtlenül próbálta lesimítani a férfin lévő anyagot. Yo-ka mosolyogva hajolt hátra, és szempillantás alatt szabadult meg először a felsőjétől, hogy aztán pár pillanat múlva már meztelenül hajoljon Aki felé. A bohócnak elakadt a lélegzete. A férfi kulcscsontjának íve még a félhomályban is tökéletesen látható volt, fehér bőre szinte világított. Mellkasa széles, hasán feszültek az izmok, alattuk pedig Yo-ka ágyéka duzzadt büszkén. Aki félre nézett, és nyelt egyet, nyakán csókok kezdtek el halmozódni, amíg megpróbálta összeszedni magát. A férfi csupasz mellkasa az övének simult, összerezzent bőrének forróságától.   
Hirtelen hosszú, fürge ujjak kezdtek el matatni az alsójánál, mire kétségbeesetten hajolt az erőművész ajkaihoz. Nem akarta, hogy miközben lekerül róla az utolsó ruhadarab, Yo-ka végig nézze őt. A férfi volt az első, akivel megosztotta testének minden porcikáját, bőre tapintását, ezért szüksége volt egy kis időre, mielőtt mindenét felfedi előtte. Azonban pár pillanat múlva már tehetetlenül figyelte, amint az erőművész ujjai a férfiassága felett táncoltak, és jólesően nyögött fel, amikor végre hozzáértek. Fürdőt vett a kéjben, szinte teljesen elveszett a történtekben, már fogalma sem volt, mikor kezdett el mozogni benne Yo-ka, és ültek fel az ágyon. Mindent tompán, mégis élesen érzékelt, így a férfi vállára hajtott fejjel szuszogott, nyögdécselt, míg amaz lassú köröket írt le tenyerével a csípőjén. Hirtelen bizsergést érzett odalent, szemeit lehunyta, majd teljesen szégyentelenül nyögött egy utolsót, lábai remegtek, ahogy Yo-ka köré fonta őket, szemeiből könnyek potyogtak. Nem tudta, mikor kezdtek el hullani, de azzal teljesen tisztában volt, hogy miért.  
Ezután már csak a halál jeges ölelése mutathat neki ehhez hasonló, hatalmas eseményt.


	4. A negyedik reggel

Aki nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy amikor reggelente felébred, társasága van. Persze, amikor a macskáról gondoskodott, akkor az állat mindig vele töltötte az éjszakákat, de az több szempontból is jelentősen különbözött a mostani alkalomtól. Például az állatkába nem volt szerelmes. Nem adta oda neki a testét és a lelkét, és nem támadt ingerenciája arra, hogy fejbe kólintsa saját magát, amiért engedett a csábításnak.   
Felemelte a fejét Yo-ka meztelen mellkasáról, majd az ablakra pillantott. A függöny mögül valószínűleg a felkelő nap fényét láthatta. Semmi kedve sem volt felébreszteni Yo-kát, mégis finoman megrázta a vállát. A férfi hunyorított egyet, aztán melegbarna tekintete Akiéba kapaszkodott.   
– Ugye tudod, hogy semmi kedvem sincs visszamenni? – simított végig a bohóc szőke tincsein, mire Aki elpirult, és bólintott. Miután az éjszaka során könnyekben tört ki, Yo-ka órákig vigasztalta még, mindenfélét mondott neki, amitől megnyugodhatott volna. Egy része azonban még mindig tombolt odabent, és nem akarta elengedni az erőművészt.   
– Egy barom vagyok. – Yo-ka vonásai egy pillanat alatt megváltoztak, szeretetteljes mosolya szórakozottá változott, ahogy visszaejtette a fejét a párnára, és a plafont kezdte el bámulni. Aki összeráncolta a szemöldökét, majd bizonytalanul simított végig a férfi mellkasát borító izomkötegen.   
– Lenne egy ajánlatom, amelyet nem muszáj elfogadnod – bökte ki, a bohóc pedig érdeklődve hümmögött egyet. Elképzelése sem volt, mégis mit ajánlhatott volna neki az erőművész, és ez roppant mód kíváncsivá tette. Lusta macskaként feküdt rá a férfira, csöppet sem zavartatva magát kettejük meztelenségén, holott az éjszaka első felében ez rendkívül feszélyezte őt. Úgy gondolta, hogy a testiség egy olyan tapasztalat, amely egyszeri, éppen ezért úgy használja ki, ahogy akarja. Vajon Yo-ka mégis mit szeretett volna ajánlani neki? Tekintetük összefonódott.   
– Nemrég a főnök felvetette az ötletet, hogy kéne meg egy bohóc a társulatba, és időpontot akart egyeztetni valamelyik képzővel, hogy megnézhesse a tanítványokat. Viszont, ha jól tudom, majd a következő héten hívná fel az igazgatót, és… Na jó, feleslegesen kertelek, Aki, tulajdonképpen tegnap délelőtt már említettelek téged neki, mint lehetőséget. Ha vállalod, akkor tízig gyere a vidámpark bejárata elé. Csak ennyi az egész – zárta rövidre Yo-ka, aztán megfogta Aki kezét, és a szájához emelve csókot hintett a bütykökre. A bohóc megremegett, ám nem felelt.   
– Rendben – mondta végül –, még átgondolom.   
Ezek után egy szót sem váltottak egymással. Yo-ka felkelt az ágyból, és a ruháit kezdte el keresni, mire Aki is észbe kapott, így szinte egyszerre öltöztek fel. A bohóc a konyhaszekrényhez lépett, és ijedten nyelt egyet, ahogy a csípőjük összeért. Való igaz, ő a pulóverét viselte az alsójával, így a fémdrót nem védte őt az ilyen nyílt érintkezésektől. Elővett két almát, majd az egyiket Yo-kának nyújtotta, de a férfi megrázta a fejét, így visszatette, a másikat pedig komótosan elrágcsálta. Amikor végzett, kíváncsian pillantott fel a másikra, aki sóhajtott egyet, és az ajtó felé intett a fejével. Aki egyből megértette, hogy mit szeretett volna, ezért kikísérte őt. Yo-ka a kavicson állt, ő pedig a lépcső tetején, és csak nézték egymást, a szavakat továbbra is elvetették. Nem is volt rá szükség, ugyanis az erőművész egy gyors mozdulattal kapta el Aki derekát, és emelte magához, ajkaik pedig egyből összeértek. Falták egymás száját, mintha ezáltal levegőhöz, vízhez, ételhez juthatnának, mindenhez, ami szükséges az élethez. Hosszú percek után váltak el, mire Yo-ka sarkon fordult, és elment a parkból. Aki vékony vonallá préselte össze a száját.   
A bohóc fél tízig hagyott magának időt, addig számtalanszor pakolt be, majd ki a szekrénye alján lévő bőröndbe. Fogalma sem volt, mégis mihez kezdjen. Éljen vagy haljon? Milyen lesz a kapcsolatuk Yo-kával, ha az életet választja? Miről maradna le, ha meghal? A démonjai nem hagyták békén, a mennyek viaskodtak a földi élettel, amikor felhúzta a farmerét, betette a könyveit a bőrönd tetejére, végül lezárta azt. Esélyt kapott az élettől, esélyt kapott Yo-kától. Élnie kellett vele.  
Mégis, rengeteg minden kötötte a parkhoz, így amikor kisétált a bejárathoz úgy érezte, hogy számtalan fonál pattan el, amely a lelkéhez kapcsolódott. Egyetlen egyet kivéve. Akihez az a fonal kötötte, most itt állt előtte, ajkain hitetlen mosollyal, mint aki már teljesen lemondott róla.   
Egyszerre léptek közelebb, mellkasuk összeütközött, ajkaik heves csókban forrott össze, amelyben benne volt minden. A lemondás, a remény, az öröm, a viszontlátás, mind megrohanták őket, ahogy egymást csókolták, de ugyanez vonatkozott az első éjszakára, a második éjszakára, a harmadik éjszakára és a negyedik reggelre, ahogy előtörtek az emlékeik.   
A bohóc egyedül volt, kiskirály az önnön traumáiból építkező kastélyában. Az erőművész viszont megtalálta őt, és herceggé tette kettejük birodalmában.


End file.
